This invention relates to electrochemical cells.
Fuel cells are a type of electrochemical cell in which the cathodic and anodic reactants are fed to the cell from an external source during operation, rather than being permanently contained within the cell. The reactants contact electrodes which catalyze the reduction of the cathodic reactant and the oxidation of the anodic reactant; the electrodes themselves are not consumed in the reaction. The electrodes also collect the current generated as a result of the electrochemical oxidation and reduction reactions.
Metal-air cells are similar to fuel cells except that only the cathodic reactant is fed to the cell. The anodic reactant is a metal which forms a permanent part of the cell.
Carbon microfibers are fibers having diameters less than 1 micron. Microfibers having diameters less than 0.5 micron are referred to as fibrils.